


It's human nature baby

by babycakesss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Falling In Love, Feelings, M/M, Partying, Side Taeten, Smoking, Yuta is an asshole at the beggining, also yuten besties, but he gets better!!!!, dotae besties ofc, just the usual holy trinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakesss/pseuds/babycakesss
Summary: Yuta swears he's just trying to fuck Doyoung. Falling in love with him along the way is a total accident.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83
Collections: The After Party Is Always Bittersweet





	1. The infamous Nakamoto Yuta

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back!! Yaaaay!  
> This is the DoyoungxYuta fic, that is kind of a spin off (is this what it's called?) of my other fic 'Cigarette Break'. You can totally read this without reading the other, but if you are interested, you're welcome to check that out as well. It is a Markhyuck fic, and you can find it in the same collection as this fic. <3  
> I decided to upload this in chapters, and I'm planning to finish it in max 2 weeks. Uni is back in full swing and I have a lot to study, but I'll make sure to find the time for writing this baby.  
> I hope you are all doing well! <3  
> If you are here because you have already read my Markhyuck fic, I love you very much. Lot of kisses for you!!! <3  
> I hope you will enjoy reading this, and can relax a little!
> 
> Here's a little playlist for the mood:  
> Talk Too Much - COIN  
> Monsters - All Time Low, blackbear  
> SCREWS - DREAMERS  
> New Perspective - Panic! At The Disco

“So, will you come home with me, or not?”

The pretty boy looks him up and down with a skeptical expression on his face before asking, “Aren’t you Nakamoto Yuta?”

“Yes, I am?” asks Yuta back, a little lost.

Pretty boy looks him dead in the eyes and without any hesitation says, “Then no, I won’t,” turning around he starts walking away, probably to look for his friends and get back to partying.

Before he can get too far Yuta grabs his hand and pulls him back to himself, an arm circling around the other’s slender waist.

The boy looks at him with an angry, but adorable, pout and is probably about to complain but before he can, Yuta beats him to it.

“What is wrong with me being Nakamoto Yuta?”

Narrowing his eyes, pretty boy answers, “You have kind of the… reputation.”

Yuta smirks and lets out a hum, feeling smug because of the other’s reply. He is well aware of the reputation he has on campus. It was hard and well earned, thank you very much.

He leans closer to the boy and purrs hotly in his ear, “And what kind of reputation that might be?”

The other visibly shivers, but when he catches himself his lips turn down in distaste. He turns his head away from Yuta, looking anywhere but at him. Still, he doesn’t try to get away from the hold Yuta has around him, so he knows the little teasing is okay.

And the reputation? Well. Turning up at every party, drinking and smoking too much, sleeping around, and getting into unnecessary fights at least twice a week. Simply put being the life of the party.

“You know,” the boy says nonchalantly, “Someone being too egoistic is a huge turn off,” he glovers at Yuta, his plush lips still in a pout. He kind of wants to ravish them. Probably will later.

Yuta leans his face closer, so they are just a short breath away from each other. Looking around he makes sure there is still no one in hearing distance.

He’s at Taeyong’s, who decided to throw a middle of the semester house party in his way too fancy apartment. When he walked in his attention was immediately stolen by the black-haired boy. After observing him for a few minutes, he approached him in the kitchen, where the other was making some kind of drink before Yuta interrupted him.

The kitchen is actually very empty at the moment, everyone either smoking on the huge rooftop balcony attached to the two-story apartment, or dancing in the living room to some monotone trap music.

“If I wasn’t worried about someone walking into the kitchen,” he whispers with a dangerous glint in his eyes, “I would fuck your brains out right on that fancy looking table.”

Pretty boy looks shocked for a moment, but then his features relax, and his eyes seem to darken. Mistaking anger for lust, Yuta thinks he’s getting laid tonight, until the other doesn’t slap him across the face with a force that sends him to the side, and almost makes him crash into the marble counter. Maybe he’s too drunk or something but that hurt like a bitch. 

He looks at the other, too shocked to even mutter a word, pressing his palm to his now burning cheek.

Pretty boy glances at him with a nasty smile on his face, calls him a fucking asshole, then storms out of the kitchen.

Well.

**

Yuta hisses as the dampened cloth comes in contact with his split eyebrow. He’s sitting on the edge of the bathtub in Ten’s massive bathroom and if he looks up a little, in front of him on the wall there’s a picture that says, “Be the best version of yourself”. The irony.

Long story short, earlier Ten called him up and said that he decided to throw a party last minute and expects Yuta to make an appearance. He simply couldn’t say no to an invite like that. Ten is popular and he knows so many random people that his parents’ huge house were totally full by the time he arrived around eleven pm. Last minute for sure, but not at all boring. He got extremely drunk and was laughing about something with Ten when some dude came onto the other and wouldn’t leave him alone after multiple no, so Yuta punched him in the face. Turns out the guy has some nicely built friends. Things quickly got out of hand, someone called the cops, and the rest is history. So much for a chill night.

Ten got pissy, said it is all his fault, sent everyone home then locked himself in his room to cry. He acts like a drama queen every time he gets drunk. That’s one of the reasons why Yuta loves him so much.

So, Yuta got beaten up. Big deal, it happens almost regularly at this point. The nice thing about it is that the person who is currently putting antiseptic on his bruises (and wow that stings) is none other than pretty boy.

After the cops left, he somehow bumped into him and the other just grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom without another word. He made Yuta sit down and quietly got to work with the always evident pout on his face.

Doyoung puts a band aid on his cheek, then he just kind of stares at Yuta with this weird expression on his face. Yuta just stares back at him, only really looking at the other for the first time that night. He looks cute. Black skinny jeans with a baby blue sweater, his hair styled nicely.

“You are a dumbass,” pretty boy says.

“I know,” Yuta answers.

He stands up and puts a charming smile on his face, “Thank you…”

“Doyoung,” the other says, quietly stepping to the counter and packing up the first aid kit.

“Your name is just as pretty as you,” Yuta says, smiling at the boy. It is a really pretty name, Yuta thinks, and it also suits him.

Doyoung whips around, looking at him angrily, but his features turn softer after a moment. He leans against the counter and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“Does your face hurt?” he asks with that adorable pout back in place.

“Maybe a little,” Yuta says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. After getting into so many fights, you get used to the pain that comes with it, but you still feel it when your eyebrow literally gets ripped open.

Doyoung steps closer to Yuta and looks at his face. He visibly blushes, a rosy color across his face and Yuta doesn’t understand why but then Doyoung leans closer to his face and he feels soft lips pecking his cheek where the band aid is.

The other leans back, a sudden panic evident in his eyes. Without any word he quickly gets around Yuta, opens the door of the bathroom, and practically runs out, closing it behind himself with a thud.

Yuta just stands there, shocked, not really knowing what to think of this whole thing. At last, he comes to the conclusion that Doyoung is not just good looking, but also kind, and has very soft lips.

After getting himself together, he also leaves the main bathroom and heads to the living room to get his things and finally go home. It was a long night and he’s tired.

He doesn’t expect anyone to be there, since Ten sent everyone home a while ago, but Taeyong is sitting on the couch, looking at his phone.

He stops in front of the other, his eyebrows practically disappearing into his hairline, “What the fuck are you doing?”

Taeyong doesn’t even try to look surprised because of the question. He looks up at Doyoung with a smirk on his face, “Waiting for Ten to calm down, so he’ll let me in his room, of course.”

“Stop trying to fuck my best friend, please,” he says for the hundredth time, flopping down beside Taeyong on the couch. Him and Taeyong are good friends, but they don’t really meet outside of parties. They met freshmen year at a bar, and ever since they stick to each other when they go out. Ten and Taeyong actually met through him, and this, he greatly regrets. It’s not like Taeyong is that much of a bad person but still, Ten deserves everything and more.

“I already did, multiple times. Also, you are literally trying to fuck mine,” says Taeyong nonchalantly, looking back down at his phone.

Yuta furrows his brows, “Doyoung is your best friend?”

“Yep,” answers Taeyong, “High school best friend.”

“Cute,” Yuta says, yawning. It’s already three in the morning.

Taeyong looks at him, his eyebrows drawn together, “He’s indeed very cute and I would like if it stayed this way. If you ruin him, I’m going to kill you.”

Yuta just closes his eyes and tries to get comfortable on the couch, not really moved by Taeyong’s empty threat, “What are you, his mom?”

“Sometimes,” mutters the other boy.

He doesn’t bother to answer, too tired, the plan of getting home already forgotten. Before he knows, he’s falling asleep next to Taeyong on the uncomfortable, too expensive designer couch.

**

His head aches as he pushes the door open to the coffee shop. The little bells that jiggle loudly with it doesn’t make the pounding against his skull any better.

Last night he and Ten went out to one of the bars on the campus. One shot led to another and it ended with both of them getting out of their mind drunk. Getting home was not a piece of cake, waking up in the morning even less. Sometimes he wonders how long he can keep doing this. If his body decides to shut down from the exhaustion after a particularly bad night when he’s crawling home, drunk and beaten up.

On the way of walking back to his dorm from Ten’s place, he decided to get a cup of coffee in hopes that it will nurse his hangover a little. He asks for an americano to go, and while he waits for the bartender to finish making it, he looks around the shop.

He almost doesn’t notice Doyoung because he only sees his back, the other typing something on his MacBook furiously. He suddenly stops and turns his head to look out through the window of the coffee shop, deep in thought. That is when Yuta sees his face and realizes that boy is Doyoung.

Dressed in a big cream-colored sweater, light blue jeans and a round glass perched on his nose, he looks like he stepped out of a study with me video from YouTube. It’s such a far cry from Yuta’s black ripped skinny jeans and a white tank top under his coat that says, “FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING FUCK”. He loves Shameless.

After he gets his coffee he quietly sneaks up on the boy. Suddenly putting his hand on Doyoung’s shoulder he leans close to the side of his face and says, “Hello cutie!”

The other visibly flinches then turns around to look at him, surprised. When he sees it is Yuta, he rolls his eyes and looks back at the screen of his laptop, “Is God playing a joke on me?” he mutters, voice pained.

Yuta ignores the comment, sitting down on the chair across from Doyoung. He cradles his face in his hand, and with the other raises the coffee to his lips to take a sip. He doesn’t say anything, just stares at the other boy, to annoy him into looking up and acknowledging him. As he is sipping on his americano an idea comes to his mind. He’s going to charm Doyoung into sleeping with him.

“Stop staring at me, it’s creepy,” the boy in question says angrily, “I can’t focus like this, can’t you see I’m trying to study?”

Yuta just hums, a smirk playing on his lips, “How long are you planning to continue?”

The other raises his head and finally looks at him, “Actually not long, I’m almost finished,” he mutters cutely. He then frowns before asking, “Why?”

“I’m planning on walking you home,” he answers, “Also have you already paid for your coffee? No? Okay it’s on me then babe. Gonna go and do it while you pack your stuff yeah? Then we’re leaving.”

Doyoung looks totally confused and lost, but maybe that’s why he starts packing his things, just like Yuta told him to. Such a good boy. He grabs the empty cup and brings it to the bar, paying for the drink, not even really listening how much it is. His thoughts are currently at a much more inappropriate matter which is fucking Doyoung. The guy is probably the type that likes a little wine and dine before the whole let’s get naked thing. So, Yuta is going to give him just that. This counts as wine and dine, right? More like coffee and a walk home so you ask me to come up and fuck you but whatever. God, Yuta has never put so much effort into getting laid.

When he finishes, he turns to Doyoung who is already standing by the exit, his big puffy black coat zipped up to his chin. He sends him a smile, and the other smiles back cutely, probably for the first time since they have met. Yuta takes this as a win. He grabs the others hand and pulls him out of the coffee shop into the cold.

“So, where to?” asks Yuta, zipping his own coat up. When he was drunk yesterday, he didn’t feel the cold but now sober he can actually feel that it’s November. He hopes Doyoung doesn’t live far from here or he’s going to freeze to death.

“I actually live one block from Taeyong’s,” answers Doyoung looking much warmer than Yuta, “Maybe ten minutes from here.”

“Okay that’s good,” says Yuta, relieved, “But we need to walk fast, I’m about to die from the cold.”

Doyoung just looks at him with a pout, “It’s your own fault, you should dress up properly for the weather.”

“Sexy or proper? I think it’s the first one babe.”

“Stop calling me that!” hisses the other, stomping his leg like a five-year-old. He starts walking, not waiting for Yuta.

“What? Babe?” he laughs while he runs after the other, “I think it fits you though,” he says, smirking, “You are such a babe.”

Doyoung doesn’t even spare him a glance, “Shut up,” he says angrily. Yuta just keeps laughing. Riling pretty boy up is so much fun. Fucking him into the mattress is probably even more fun.

They keep walking next to each other silently. Yuta puts his hands in his pocket and pulls his shoulders up as far as they go. Fuck it is really cold.

“So,” he starts, dragging the word out, “What are you studying?” he decides they might as well make small talk while they get to Doyoung’s. He hates silence, it’s awkward as fuck, and that is not sexy at all.

“Chemistry,” he answers not saying anything else or even looking at Yuta. Not like it stops him from continuing. He was always good at bullshitting.

“Just like Mark,” he says, smiling fondly. He should call the kid up later. “What year are you in?”

“It’s my third year,” he finally looks at Yuta, a pout on his pretty face, “What about you?” he asks, sounding actually interested.

“It’s my fourth year, I’m studying Biology,” he answers, smiling wildly, “I’m already doing my PhD.”

“Wow,” Doyoung looks and sounds surprised.

Yuta smirks at him, “What? Hard to believe I actually have a brain?”

Doyoung’s cheeks flush red, “No just… you don’t seem like a PhD type. But I guess I was prejudiced. Sorry for that,” he says sheepishly, turning even more redder in the face.

“It’s okay babe,” he answers honestly. Things like this doesn’t really get to him. Stereotyping people is just plain stupid and unnecessary in his opinion.

They finally arrive in front of Doyoung’s building, which is way less fancy than Taeyong’s, but it still looks newish. It’s certainly nicer than the dorm he lives in. Everything is nicer than that hellhole. The only reason he uses it is because it’s free for him.

They stop and turn to each other at the same time, Yuta with an easy smile, and Doyoung with a frown.

“Thank you for walking me home,” Doyoung says, looking at his shoes, “Also thank you for paying for my coffee,” he shyly smiles at Yuta, cheeks rosy. He’s adorable.

Yuta feels like this is it, this is when he gets invited inside. This is his hardest hook up mission yet, but he loves a little challenge. Turns out he miscalculated one or two things because Doyoung starts walking to the door without another word, waving at him. And what the actual fuck.

“Hey,” he says loudly starting to walk after Doyoung. The other whips around and looks at him confusedly.

“Yes?” he asks, the ever-present pout on his face.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” he asks charmingly, trying to save the day.

“Why would I? Do you need to use the toilet?” Doyoung asks, even more confused than before. He pulls his hand away from the already slightly ajar glass door, and it closes behind him with a thud.

“No?” Yuta laughs awkwardly, “I mean,” he says but doesn’t continue for a few seconds, suddenly at a loss for words, which does not happen a lot, “I walked you home?” Doyoung still just looks at him with this weird expression on his face, “I paid for your coffee?”

Doyoung just looks at him like he’s gone mad, “Yeah? I have already thanked you,” he says very unamused.

“Okay but like… Won’t you ask me to come up with you?”

Doyoung frowns but the realization seems to hit him after a moment, and his eyebrows suddenly seem to disappear in his hairline.

Then it happens again. He slaps Yuta across the face with an even bigger force than he did the first time. Shocked as hell, all Yuta can do is turn his head back and gape at him, with his cheek stinging and probably looking furiously red.

Doyoung looks at him angrily before saying, “You are really the worst of all, Nakamoto Yuta,” then he’s stepping into the building, not sparring another glance at Yuta.

Fucking hell that hurt way more than his hangover when he woke up.


	2. Nakamoto Yuta is an idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this episode of Nakamoto Yuta ruining his own love life, how are you all doing today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! <3
> 
> I'm late and this chapter is kind of short. I'm so sorry.  
> Uni is back at a full force and I have literally zero time. I also had a little trouble with how I want this story to turn out, and I don't want to write something I will hate later. Hope you understand! <3  
> All the kisses to y'all, as usual!!!! <3
> 
> This chapter also turned into a yumark friendship appreciation! :D

The cat and mouse game continues on for 3 weeks. Yuta desperately tries to get a rise out of Doyoung and make him end up in his bed at the end of every party, but to no one’s surprise (not even his own), he does not, in fact, succeeds.

Doyoung seems to really enjoy the whole ‘making Nakamoto Yuta follow me like a lost puppy, then dismissing him with an overly cocky smile every time’ they have going on. And if Yuta would say he doesn’t, he would be lying. This whole thing feels like a nice and slow foreplay and he knows that the other is going to give in sooner or later. The triumph is going to be sweeter than the sounds Doyoung is going to make under him.

It actually keeps him entertained, this little game. At least he’s not bored anymore. He starts drinking less, and instead focuses on talking Doyoung’s ears of with random facts every time he spots him. At parties, in the pub, on campus, in that coffee shop, and sometimes in the men’s bathroom.

In conclusion: life is nice at the moment. He’s young, carefree and almost done with his thesis. Things couldn’t be better.

But they can always get complicated.

**

“How’s that going by the way?” Mark asks mischievously while smiling at Yuta cutely.

He slides his palm down his face, cigarette still in his hand. Yuta had a weird not really fight but still a fight with Doyoung twenty minutes ago about how he solves his problems with his fists instead of his brain. He feels a little angsty at the moment.

“Dude,” he groans, “Don’t even get me started. I have been trying to get into his pants for more than a month, and all I have until now is two slaps to the face and a kiss to my cheek. I should be having crazy sex at this point,” he exclaims taking a drag from his cigarette, “I don’t even know why I’m still trying. I’m literally the biggest quitter, and still.”

It’s true. If something doesn’t happen the way he imagines it at the first time, he simply does not try anymore because then it doesn’t worth his time. Doyoung somehow got him hooked and he kind of hates it at the moment.

He hugs Mark a little closer to him to steal some of his body heat and maybe a little comfort. They are at Jaehyun’s, the party going on inside, while they have a little catch up on the balcony. After he fought with Doyoung he stormed away and decided to calm his nerves with a therapeutic cigarette break. He didn’t know Mark is here, but he suddenly appeared in front of him, like the angel he is. Mark is so cute, and it’s such a fucking shame he’s in love with that nasty ass Donghyuck kid. Honestly, that guy kind of reminds Yuta of himself and that’s why it makes him a little… angry.

“Dude,” Mark says, smiling at him, “I won’t say anything because you’re going to throw me over the rail, but I’m sure that sooner or later you’ll figure it out,” he laughs and squeezes Yuta closer to himself, “I’m so excited!”

God, this kid is such a dumbass. And he’s wrong. Yuta does not do crushes, fuck buddies, friends with benefits, nothing. It’s not his thing and it will never be. Doyoung can’t change that.

“I hate you,” he groans, trying to get away from Mark, but the other just holds on tighter.

“No, you love me.”

He fucking adores him, no less, thank you.

“Okay, yeah,” he gives in easily, putting his arm back around Mark, taking a drag from his cigarette, “So where is lover boy?”

“Maybe in the kitchen. He probably hates me at the moment,” he puts his head on Yuta’s shoulder, looking sad, and it makes his blood boil with how overprotective he feels, “I think it’s going somewhere.”

Well, fuck. Now he has to be supporting over that nasty kid. The mini him. Jesus.

He hugs Mark closer to himself to comfort him a little and drops a quick kiss on his temple, “I just want you to be happy, Mark. I’m sure it’s going to work out.”

And this is where the night starts to turn disastrous. At one moment Mark and he are hugging in the cold and then the next moment an angry looking Donghyuck is ripping Mark out of his embrace. The act makes Yuta see fucking red.

Something happens to him because he doesn’t really hear anything or see anyone expect that little fucking bitch that he’s going to beat into a plump. He shoves Donghyuck back into the apartment, the other shoving back at him and getting right in his face.

“Leave Mark the fuck alone, he’s mine.”

This is when Yuta knows, if someone doesn’t get Donghyuck away from him, he’s going to kill the kid. The feeling scares him a little because it’s like looking at the younger version of himself. Realizing that he is still the same hotheaded idiot he was at twenty-two, and that the kid in front of him is probably already doing better than him hurts like hell. He’s heard around campus how the infamous Lee Donghyuck is going soft because of Mark Lee. That’s his luck, the only reason why Yuta is going to go easy on him.

He starts laughing, but it’s unamused and he probably looks like he’s going crazy. Mark usually describes him as terrifying when he’s caught up in a fight. Maybe he’s right.

“Mark, get him away from me right now or I swear to God I will kill him,” he says, turning around to look at Mark calmly.

He doesn’t really know what happens after that, the anger taking over his mind being too much, making his vision blurry and head dizzy. The first thing he notices after the fog around his thoughts clears up a little is the crowd that is gathered around him. They probably managed to make quite a show, the two of them. Donghyuck isn’t there anymore, thank fuck, and the fact makes his heartbeat calm down a little. He would have hated himself so much if he had beaten up the kid. It would have been the most hypocrite thing he has ever done.

He looks around and then sees him. Doyoung is there in the crowd, staring at him with a stormy expression on his pretty face. He’s suddenly reminded of the argument they had about him getting into petty fist fights, not even an hour ago.

He groans, and courses at himself internally. To try to save himself from the conversation that will happen if Doyoung catches him, embarrassing or not, he quite literally runs out of there. He hears the other calling out his name loudly, but he doesn’t stop. He gets out of the apartment and instead of waiting for the lift to arrive, he runs down the stairs. It’s only two floors, anyway.

He exits the building and steps into the cold night. He has to stop for a second, his breathing shallow from all the running. It’s been a while since he had to actually exercise and not just lift weights in the gym. He rests his hands on his knees, bending down a little.

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?” he suddenly hears Doyoung’s angry voice coming from above him.

He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down a little, so he doesn’t lash out at Doyoung.

“Now you’re also picking fights with literal children? What is wrong with you?”

Yuta rights himself so he’s back at his full height. Turns out calming down is not an option at the moment because Doyoung does not have the right to get involved in his personal shit. Even if it’s fucked up.

He looks at the other with a nasty smile on his face, “Since when does anything I do involves you? You have no right to lecture me. No offence babe, but you should fuck off right now.”

Doyoung looks surprised for a moment, but when it wears off, his expression seems to turn even angrier, “It involves me ever since you’ve been following me around like a creep.”

Yuta laughs at that, unamused by the other’s words, “A creep? You seem to enjoy the attention I give you. Does that also make you a creep?” Doyoung just looks at him, eyes avoid of any emotions, “Don’t misplace it. We both know I just want to fuck you. Don’t fucking lecture me about things that is none of your business,” he finishes angrily, almost immediately regretting the words that left his mouth.

Doyoung looks at him, anger and something like sadness evident in his expression.

“Don’t ever talk to me again. I mean it,” he says quietly but firmly, and it may be that the lights from the streetlamps are playing tricks on Yuta, but it seems like there are tears in his eyes.

Doyoung turns around and walks away from Yuta into the dark and cold night. It feels like the perfect metaphor for how he probably also walked out of his life for good this time.

Yuta doesn’t really know if he has ever fucked something up this bad before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3333
> 
> Also if you are confused about the markhyuck parts I'm sorry. It kind of overlaps with my other story, so there might be some parts that are a little unclear :((( <333


	3. Nakamoto Yuta is trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta baby finally proved he has some brain cells!!! Yay!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, It's not gonna be 3 chapters, it's gonna be 4! Hehe!

“You know Yuta, I’m trying to be a supportive best friend over here, but you’re making it really hard for me when you go and do shit like this,” Ten exclaims, frowning at Yuta.

They are currently walking to Taeyong’s, their joined hands swaying between them. It was a week ago that Doyoung walked away from him, but he never found the time to talk to Ten about it, not wanting to discuss something like this over text. He was also embarrassed, the guilt eating at him day and night.

He groans, burying his face further into his scarf, “I know I fucked this up. I feel so bad,” he mutters, looking away from the other, embarrassed.

Ten lets go of his hand, and instead hooks his arm into Yuta’s, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, “You just need the apologize when we arrive. Like asap. And more like begging on your knees for forgiveness, and not in a sexy way, sadly,” Ten says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Ten, what the hell,” Yuta yelps, yanking his arm away from the other. He starts walking faster to put as much distance between him and his best friend as he can, so Ten doesn’t see the blush high on his cheeks.

He can hear Ten’s laugh as he runs after him, “But seriously,” he says when he’s next to Yuta, “You really do need to apologize to him. What you said was real fucked up. Also, I had to listen to Taeyong cursing you out in every way possible, which I hated, but couldn’t say anything because he was right,” he shudders, “I really hate it when he’s right. Please be a good best friend and make it stop!” Ten finishes his monologue, dramatically putting a hand to his forehead, acting like he’s about to faint.

Yuta rolls his eyes at him, but still says, “I will,” and he means it.

**

When they arrive the party is already at full swing. Taeyong’s fancy apartment is full of people he doesn’t know, and Yuta wonders how the hell does the Taeyong know so many. Honestly, he probably doesn’t and half of them are a friend of a friend of a friend.

They enter and Ten leaves him with a quick good luck, blowing a kiss at Yuta and disappearing, possibly to look for Taeyong. It’s dicks before friends now, everyone. Sad.

The only reason he agreed to come and risk his life, if he gets into Taeyong’s sight of vision, is because he’s sure that Doyoung is here tonight, and he can apologize to him.

He stars looking for him, not really wasting any time on small talk and drinks. He goes into the kitchen, the living room, the rooftop balcony, even the main bathroom, but he can’t find Doyoung anywhere. He doesn’t see Ten or Taeyong either, so he can’t really ask help from them.

He has half a thought to go up to the little bathroom that’s on the second floor, and he acts upon it, since he doesn’t have a better idea, and he’s getting more and more desperate by the minute.

He climbs up the stairs. Taeyong doesn’t allow anyone to come up here, but Doyoung is probably an exception, so there might be a chance of him being somewhere upstairs. He sees that the door to the bathroom is slightly agar and the lights are on. As he approaches, he hears quiet, muffled sound coming out. His eyebrows furrow in worry.

He opens the door slowly and sees Doyoung kneeling in front of the toilet, both his hands grabbing the seat. It’s only after a moment that Yuta realizes Doyoung is crying, trying to quite his sobs by hiding his face in the crook of his arm. He feels his heart ache for him.

He approaches him slowly, putting his hand on Doyoung’s back, rubbing it up and down comfortingly. Doyoung flinches, probably from surprise, and lifts his head, looking at Yuta with red, teary eyes.

At seeing him, Doyoung’s mouth quivers and he starts sobbing loudly, hiding his face with one of his hands, while he tries to shove Yuta back with the other. He doesn’t let him though, and grabs both of Doyoung’s arms, stopping him. He just keeps crying, trashing in Yuta’s hold.

“Go away,” he cries, tears running down his cheeks, “I don’t want to see you.”

“Hey,” Yuta says softly, “It’s okay.”

Doyoung stops for a moment and just stares at him. He then rips his arms away from Yuta, turning around and emptying his stomach into the toilet. Yuta kneels down next to him, patting his back. Doyoung keeps choking on nothing even after he finishes, which makes Yuta worry.

“It’s okay, just try to take deep breaths,” he says, trying to stay calm for Doyoung’s sake.

“Fuck,” Doyoung says loudly, still crying, face literally buried in the toilet, “I’m such a mess, fuck, fuck,” he lifts his head a little, resting it on the toilet seat, “That’s why no one really wants me, I’ll never be enough,” he mutters, and then just stares silently in front of himself, the tears running down his face.

Yuta just kneels next to him, helpless, not knowing what to do. He raises his hand to stroke Doyoung’s cheek, but the other slaps his hand away, frowning at him.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” he sneers, “I’m not enough even for you, you just want to fuck me, said it yourself.”

Yuta closes his eyes, shame and embarrassment overwhelming him. He deserves it though.

“Not enough, not enough, not enough,” Doyoung mutters over and over again like a mantra, crying, cheeks and eyes red and smelling like vomit and alcohol.

He looks like he’s falling apart right next to Yuta, but he doesn’t know what to do, or how to help, and it scares him. He just wants to put Doyoung back together piece by piece, than hold him, and never let anything bad happen to him again.

The fact that possibly all of this is his fault makes him want to also vomit into the toilet.

He decides to call Ten up for help, and after a couple of minutes him and Taeyong arrive, looking worried. The latter immediately rushes to his best friend, helping him up and letting Doyoung lean on him for support.

“We’re taking him home,” he says seriously, glancing at Yuta sharply, “All three of us.”

“Yeah, of course,” Yuta mutters, looking at his feet rather than anyone in the bathroom. Ten puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a little.

Yuta and Taeyong on either side of Doyoung, they exit the bathroom, going down the stairs, then stepping out of the apartment, calling the lift up. Ten helps them, opening doors and muttering kind and supporting words to anyone who needs it. Doyoung somehow falls asleep between them while they are in the lift, so Yuta decides to pick him up and carry him bridal style.

They exit the building, stepping into the unforgivingly cold December night. Luckily Doyoung lives close by. Taeyong has his own keys, so he lets them into Doyoung’s apartment. He leads them into the bedroom and Yuta, still holding Doyoung in his arms, puts him down onto his bed.

They quickly tuck him in, not bothering with changing his clothes. Ten ushers Taeyong out of the room, but Yuta stays behind for a little, looking at the sleeping boy.

He leaves a quick peck on his forehead and decides that he’s going to do everything in his power to prove Doyoung that he is more than enough.

**

**Unknown number**

_Hey! This is Doyoung. I got your number from Taeyong, hope it’s okay. He said you guys helped him get me home, and that you took care of me so… thank you, I guess._

**Yuta**

_hey! course it’s ok! also you don’t have to thank me, this is the least…_

_you know i also wanted to ask Taeyong for your number_

**Doyoung**

_Yeah?_

**Yuta**

_yeah… I was wondering if you wanted to maybe have a movie night with me?_

_so I can apologize to you properly_

_only if you want to though_

_no funny business I swear!!!!!!_

**Doyoung**

_6 pm on Friday at mine. Bring popcorn, the caramel one is my favourite. I’m still mad at you._

**Yuta**

_deal!!!!!!! and I know_

**

Yuta presses the bell next to Doyoung’s front door. He runs his free hand through his hair nervously, probably fucking it up. His hands are sweating, he’s hot and he doesn’t know what he’s going to say when Doyoung opens the door. Overall, he’s in the middle of a crises.

He honest to God considers running away, but then the door in front of him opens, and there stands Doyoung, looking effortlessly beautiful. He’s dressed in all black, his cute round glasses perched on his nose. His mouth is in a pout. Yuta missed that pretty pout so much.

“I brought caramel popcorn,” he says loudly, panicking, “And red wine, Taeyong said this is your favorite, also these are for you,” he rushes out thrusting the bouquet of flowers in Doyoung’s direction. He takes it, looking at Yuta like he’s gone crazy, “I’m also sorry! So, so sorry!”

“Maybe come in first, yeah?” Doyoung says with a smile on his face.

Yuta feels his cheek’s flare up, “Yeah,” he mutters, rubbing the back of his neck.

They step into the apartment, and while Yuta undresses, Doyoung gets a vase for the flowers. They make popcorn, fill two glasses up with wine, then sit down on the couch next to each other.

Doyoung turns on the tv and starts looking through the movies on Netflix, eyes fixed on the screen. Yuta looks at him, fidgeting a little, trying to find the right words to apologize.

Doyoung lets out a deep sigh, “I can feel your eyes on me. What is it?”

“I just,” Yuta says looking away in embarrassment, “I really want to apologize to you, but I don’t know what to say,” he answers honestly.

“Look at me,” Doyoung says, and Yuta turns his head back around, blush high on his cheeks, “You’ve already apologized to me. At least three times.”

“Yeah, but that’s not enough!” Yuta exclaims.

“Who says it’s not enough,” Doyoung asks with one of his eyebrows raised, “I’ve already forgave you, dumbass.”

“You have?” Yuta asks hopefully, eyes wide.

“Yes, and if you apologize to me again, I’m throwing you out of here,” he says strictly, turning back to the tv, “Now please stop acting weird and sit closer to me, thank you.”

Yuta does without any hesitation.

They start watching some random romcom, but Yuta is way more interested in the boy sitting next to him. He examines Doyoung’s face, his pretty lips, eyes, how cute he laughs at the jokes in the movie, how soft he looks in the faint light, and just him as Doyoung. He’s so much more than enough.

Yuta tests his waters and puts his arm around Doyoung’s shoulders. When the other doesn’t seem to pull away, he sits a little closer to him. Doyoung puts his head on Yuta’s shoulder, but doesn’t look at him, nor says anything, just keeps watching the movie.

They stay like that for a while, but then Doyoung suddenly starts nuzzling his face into Yuta’s neck. Yuta lets out a giggle. Doyoung looks up at him with a smile on his face. They stare at each other, then Yuta leans in and pecks Doyoung’s mouth.

He pulls away, a little worried, “Is this okay?”

“It’s more than okay.”

Yuta dives back in and this time, he kisses Doyoung for real. His lips are soft, and he tastes so sweet, he’s everything Yuta dreamed of. They keep kissing, Doyoung falling back on the couch while Yuta leans over him, the movie forgotten. Every now and then when they part, Doyoung lets out these whimpers that keep making Yuta dive back for more and more.

Yuta pecks Doyoung’s lips, once, twice, pulling away, not wanting for things to go any further. He helps Doyoung sit back up and raises his hand to his mouth to leave a kiss on his knuckles. Doyoung blushes at that, pulling his hand back while giggling.

Yuta smiles at him softly, “Doyoungie, you’re so pretty,” he kisses his cheek, “So kind,” he kisses his other, “You’re so much more than enough, please believe me,” he says sadly, looking at the other boy.

Doyoung smiles at him, eyes teary, “Thank you,” he whispers, giving Yuta a quick kiss, “You may not be that big of an asshole.”

Yuta laughs at that, “I still have a long way to go,” he says, holding Doyoung’s hands, “Will you give me another chance?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading, and tagging along with the story!<333

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Leave a comment so we can chitchat!!!


End file.
